User talk:.Milkyway.Galaxy.
Hey can please be a bit more active on total drama so you think you can survive horror thnks or itll be boring.....Oh why did we build Gwen's face? Uh I don't know why don't you tell us! It was a literal question! 22:24, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey it's Youre Hi E-B-G-R. Youre2490 05:00, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 yeah, it's now working, I plugged it wrong xD I'll now be able to do challenges and stuff :D --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 23:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok Youre2490 03:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 EBGR, you are in SethAllred343's Note of Safety, which is in Day 3. You are in the final 12, and on the Yellow Team. Just wanted to remind you.Alejandrofan3000 01:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Go check out my blog PLZ snow The first challenge on Total Drama Mega Mansion has started! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessin' you got back on. Youre2490 07:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Wow my seacret santa gift was funny and stupid at the same time. Youre2490 07:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Congrats on winning day five of Note of Safety!Wonder what your reward is?Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 02:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we will. As for TDWR: Albert is based off of the legendary Resident Evil villain known for betraying wven his closest allies to get what he desires. I created his character for him to be known as the Traitor. Sergei is based off of Albert's rival.They deeply hate each other.Sergei will sacrifice anything, even himself, to further the group effort. They betrayed Quinn because it is their nature. Also, I am writing a TD fanfiction. Check it out if you have spare time!Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 09:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Totally_Dramatic_Island Can we(Robert and Quinn) have an alliance on TDHS 2 after the merge? Also, watch out for Luigi.Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) If you cannot find someone, I will do it! I have subbed for a couple of people before.Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I will tell Fanfiction2010. I am good at TDHigh School, obviously, so I do not think Quinn or Robert are losing anytime soon.Plus, the third team, Brandon's, has a few weak players. Quinn may not even have to go to a ceremony.Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) You checked the original?A bunch of people talk about how successful it is, they may have read it as well. If it ever becomes a truly successful series, I can say I won the original! You know in the original I got voted out, right?Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) What Happened After the Merge:Alexander voted for my best friend Matt. My alliance(Robert, Paula, Symone, and Matt), aided by Eliza, booted him. I had Paula booted for being inactive. Mean Eliza went next. I voted off my best friend Matt over Charlie's bes friend Symone because those two were the only ones we could vote for. I won invincibility and Ryan went. Robert's girlfriend Charlie betrayed him and voted him off. Symone quit because she owed Charlie for not voting her off instead. Robert returned, won invincibility, voted Silke off, and won the jury vote 5-2. Even after being betrayed and voted off, he managed to return and win!Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) On the Fanfiction wiki, I am making TDHS into a fanfiction to add more to the syoryline. It also talks about stuff only myself and a few other users know. I wrote chapter 1 this morning. It is:Total Drama High School(Alfan3000). If you ever have time to read it, after you get back, you may learn some surpprising things!Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!It reveals more about the less active characters like John, Olivia, and Mech. Also, I just found out Total Drama High School is in the running for Featured Camp, and it is winning!Wish it luck! Chapter 2 should be up around Wednesday, so it will be here when you get back!Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I read up on all of the characters. I knew that RYan was dating your Alexis, just not much past that. I will check your wiki later to get more facts. Also, Harriet got so mad at Robert because I found out Silke may have feelings for him. Charlie is gone, Harriet is gone, and Robert and Silke are stuck on a team together.Season 2 will be dramatic!Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 07:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) challenge is up on Eastlake I like big butts So Don't Judge Me Okay, not really 22:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) If you promise to NEVER vote for me, then I will.Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 23:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi im looking for strong competitors to compete in my new camp! would you like to join? http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Tour_of_the_World 22:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) TDHS II you need to eat a crossiant With me gone, this competition just got 80% less handsome 00:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for joining :) The Camp has started :) Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 01:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Aww thank you so much for the vote! I would really like to be FC, so thank you so much! You're AWESOME too! There’s a weird lever.*pulls lever and nothing happens* 00:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Don't forget the first challenge of Tour of the World is due by today, and your team hasn't submit any entries! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 00:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks that was a good idea! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 03:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you know where oe124 is? Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 05:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Please don't! That is what she's supposed to look like I messed up typing.I like the pic!I can take it off the wiki. I will. I'll show the real Harriet But PLEASE don't tell TDLover. PLEASE?--Violets are red,Roses are blue I'm very stupid, and you're stupid too! 02:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks for voting with me With me gone, this competition just got 80% less handsome 23:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) EBGR wy computer is really slow on your wiki so that's why I'm not there, Youre2490 01:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 :( No, I'm sorry. As you just said, it's a bit too late. It wouldn't be fair to all the other people I've turned down that's asked after it started. ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15 ']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|talks,]] ' & ' 13:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Second challenge on Total Drama Aftermath II has started. Be sure to not miss it. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:11, January 20, 2011 (UTC) The poster is fine, really. The passports? Yeah, I'll work on them really soon when I have some time. ;) Plus, I'm not able to do the poster, since I lost ALL of the charcters icons, and I was like "Crap!" and well... That is. I will re-upload the poster with the people faded whne someone is eliminated, but I'll use the one you used. :D --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but Shandi hates everyone, except Matt and Robert :P She's a bit tomboy --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:40, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Whre are you writing this story?Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 23:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama...Island? Yeah Sure! It's a secret alliance right? Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 21:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget you are in clock tower!'Hello world! I would like to tell you all that I'm a ' 01:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) First challenge on Total Drama Reloaded (TDISF's - way) has started! Be sure to not miss it! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I perfectly understand. I'll still message you whenever a new challenge is posted, so that, when you have time, you do it and you know there is a challenge. When you can, also write on the page your problem so that everyone on your team understands :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 15:35, January 31, 2011 (UTC) We all have school. Not one person on the wiki is over 16 :P Plus we don't vote people out in CT. :P-er. XD'Hello world! I would like to tell you all that I'm a ' 20:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama World Action ''Please do the Pre-Vote First123 01:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC)First123 REMINDER: Episode 1 of TDA15’s IRC Camp will be this Saturday, February 5th at 8 pm EST. TDA15 is cool 01:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) EBGR? Arev you still on?Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Intersting. Can you go on Chatango for a sec? I gotta tell you something.Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 07:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey EBGR. Youre2490 04:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 Hey, the Toad-Al Writers Island challenge is due tomorrow, just a heads-up. Gotta get pants! Go get your pants! Button, fly! 14:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) meh heh heh *tags page* (How do you change your signature?) Kokori9 06:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i didn't know, i'll just delete the tag (i just went to the tag page) Kokori9 06:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Total Triforce Island Hey, come join the island with ultimate power as the reward Kokori9 11:16, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey.! Oatmeal- here.! I have a picture of Oatmeal somewhere. I'll send it to you if I don't have to remake it. :P I'm kind of lazy. Hey EBGR i didn't knowyou were a Harry Potter fan. Youre2490 07:03, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 Heres, an ugly edit of him ): Oatmeal- Do.You.Pancake? 15:31, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Notice the watch? xD Total Drama Reloaded You have to vote on Total Drama Reloaded - (TDISF's way). --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 01:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I think you should've asked permission to use Bailey's design for your new character. Just saying. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 01:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I want to join, but I'm not good at creating characters! Sorry! Leshawnafan! The featured diva '' 20:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) The Second challenge in Total Drama Reloaded - (TDISF's way) has started. Be sure to not miss it! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 20:37, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Put up another Pre Chat Hey EBGR. It's Sierra.I am asking if you could put up another pre chat on Total Drama High.Thanks!It's beginning to look alot like SLEEPING! 01:27, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget, you are in Clock Tower.'Hello world! I would like to tell you all that I'm a ' 01:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) EBGR when is the dead line for the sign ups? Youre2490 04:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 Ok I finished all my season 3 characters. Youre2490 02:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 Btw. I have skype.~ Do you have fb? Do.You.Pancake? 02:57, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Awh. Dat sucks.! Ahaha, I just realized. I don't know much about you and your giving me your skype o_o. Do.You.Pancake? 02:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Going to bed soon but, Shawnthisis. Accept the Request? XD Hey it's oat on his iPod dI'd you accept skill? O_o Hey,~! Oatmeal- Do.You.Pancake? 22:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey EBGR. Oatmeal- Invite Come join total drama multi, it will be fun If friends help friends, you'll help me win (Quote by rex) 06:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Did you go inactive? o: Oatmeal- EBGR I'm on your wiki. Youre2490 02:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 Hey,EBGR!Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 07:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey EBGR :) For tour of the world i think it best you vote out Alexander and not Sam! Especially with our new alliance. Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 02:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey EBGR. We gotta talk sometime! Skype tommorow or today? Whatever time it is? xD Oatmeal- Meh, I'm kind of buzy now. But, I can say Hi! If you want. XD Oatmeal- Lemme stop in and say hi. (: Oatmeal- '''Sure. I'm on skype. I'll let you debut episode 5. Oatmeal-' Legasp. I got more posts than you! Oatmeal- or Shawn, whicha one you perfer<3(: The first challenge of Survive Wawanakwa Island has started. Dont miss it!This is my friend EBGR! This is my friend Plat and I also have way more friends but you know I am INSF12 23:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC) you need to vote in Survive Wawanakwa Island :DThis is my friend EBGR! This is my friend Plat and I also have way more friends but you know I am INSF12 00:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) What camp did Elektra lose in? O_o Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 23:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you, that I started Total Drama International. Also, thanks for joining it!-I may not be famous,but just WAIT for it! Hey Quinn :) For surivivor couples i could be your partner (AJ x Quinn) if you want :) You dont have to, (and its my birthday :) ) dont forget the challenge! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 03:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you wanted to join Total Drama Academy. You can join as Quinn OR Elektra and 1 boy. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 20:49, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the new TCDA challenge is up! Be sure not to miss it! This page does not exist... Looks like I got deleted, 22:05, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty :D New Casting Call! Tdi Pokemon White will be awesome! 01:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey EBGR. Please vote in TDCamps Wiki:Noobs vs Veterans. TY :3. Jake is my name, this my game 21:24, March 15, 2011 (UTC) dont forget magazine camp!What!?! You want to come with us pirates!?! You know, the terrors of the sea! Is this dude really that messed up D: 01:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I make the table for TDGlee? No Need to Fear! Mr. E is here!! 11:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, on TDC wiki, I'm blocking GwenFan120 for sockpuppeting: *She said Izzyfan4ever made her Miley's aftermath dress design when she uploaded it. And Izzyfan4ever: *Using people's pictures and editing them without permission. Tell me if you have any objections :) Oh, and congrats on winning TDHS -.- --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 23:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) They'll both be banned for 2 weeks :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 23:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Challenge Hi there! You have yet to complete the challenge for Epic Art Camp. You should hurry! It's due Monday! Owenandheatherfan Is ' 05:04, March 20, 2011 (UTC) How? How did you make those characters on ur profile?Joneboy704 19:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready for you to create it :D. This should be fun :D. Jake is my name, this my game 15:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Could you mae a character for me? if yes, then I'll read you a description of what I want him to look like, if not, it's okay. It would be greatly appreciated though.Joneboy704 19:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) The challenge of Td high school style is up! :DWhat!?! You want to come with us pirates!?! You know, the terrors of the sea! Is this dude really that messed up D: 07:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) hey dude i signed my character up to your new camp and yeah so i prosume thats ok but ill just write this anyway like it said on the page so yeah :) ♥mikechangrocks♥Yobro001 :) 09:15, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ill join as Isabella, The drama queen. Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 19:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! This is Zoomer, and I play Milana in TD goes high school. Would you want Milana and Quinn to make a final 2 alliance? She wouldn't break it! Thanks! Hey, cause I'm assuming you don't know this, you ''can edit the wiki if you're using Firefox. Just sayin'. '''WARNING: This user has a 100% '' 21:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Try downloading it. =P 'WARNING:' ''This user has a 100% '' 21:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) don'tforget to compete in Total Drama Goes High School Style!!What!?! You want to come with us pirates!?! You know, the terrors of the sea! Is this dude really that messed up D: 02:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the pic, it means a lot to me. But, if you could, could you change the color of her shorts and give her a smaller head? It's fine if you can't. Thanks again! Cod ~The only fish flavored 15:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) YOU BETTER HELLLO. GO ON SKYPE OR ELSE!! MWAH HAH HAH! YOU ARE SILLY SILLY I think you wanted to debut in Total Drama: World i$ Yours? Am I right? Well, If I am, please go here. --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 01:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Please do not add double spaces to my camp. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) No, it was you. See here? You're not in trouble, I'd just like you to be more careful, okay? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :D So, I saw that you made a character for Cod, and you like making characters, I think...? :P Anyway, I was wondering if you could make one for one of my customs! If you're too busy, or don't want to, I completely fine with that :D Let me know! Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 23:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thank you! Ok, so her hair color is black, eye color is dark brown. Her name is Portia, don't know if you needed that :P She's pretty tall, probably Lindsay's height. Her hair is curly, kind of like loopy curls. Um, she's wearing a kind of goldish/yellow dress, with high heels. Her skin color is black, and she has hoop earings :D Also if you could, could you have her holding a purse? Thanks so much, and if I forgot anything just ask away :D Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 23:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay thank you so much! It's perfect :D Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 19:16, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Chantago? D: Jake Got those iTunes? :3 02:10, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Brown eyes, gray shirt, long brown wavy hair (blue streak), pale skin, grey shirt, black pants, brown boots, and... 3 rings on her fingers (if you can)! Thanks, if you can't do something let meh know. Can you please come on Chatango? I need to talk to you in PM. -Koops Alright, thank you for clarifying that. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Can i debut as Rex in TDCamps High School? If friends help friends, you'll help me win (Quote by rex) 14:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I was staking wikia activity and noticed that it's your birthday? HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D :D :D!! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 22:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!?!>!@!>?!>?!.21./12./1./221.1..1.1?!?!?11111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111 -- 'Webkinz Mania' ('Talk' | ' ) 00:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC)` Happy Birthday EBGR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you have a grat and amazing day :D Leshawnafan! The featured diva '' 00:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Guess who it is? :D Hey, it's me again :P I was wondering if you had time to do one more character for me? I really liked what you did with Portia, so I thought I'd ask again. That is, if you're willing to and not too busy :) Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 23:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Character Request Well, you may actually know this character since I play her in TOTW and TOS :P Well, she has long black hair in a pony tail, light brown eyes, light blue tank top, a kind of short skirt, probably black would be a good color, or grey, which ever one you think looks better ;) Her shoes are flip flops. If you could could you give her painted finger nails and a necklace? Her skin tone is black, and if you can do the nails, then yellow. Thanks so much! Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 23:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Happy (belated) B-Day! “Omigosh…what should we do?” Shouted a distressed Kate. “I dunno….” Herman replied offhandedly. “How about you dress up as Ke$ha and serenade her?” Kate replied sarcastically. “Actually that’s not a bad idea….” Herman said smiling “It’s Georgia’s birthday, and we need something AWESOME!” Kate said rubbing her chin. “''You ''could always design some sorta weird character thingy.” “You could always write her a sappy poem.” Herman countered “Not a bad idea.” Kate smirked. “You’re on your ow-“ “Never mind that!” Herman quickly said waving his arms. “We are in this together!” “Well then what should we do?” Kate sighed. “She likes…sports. I got it! A gift card to Sports Authority!” Kate sneered, “Pathetic…but okay…” “Can’t you like….write or something?” “You make that sound like a bad thing.” Herman sighed. “Listen, she’s one of my BEST wiki friends!” “I know, I know…how about….” “Yes…” “We…” “YES?” “I forgot.” Kate face palmed and sighed “You’re useless, you know?” “Let’s just talk about how awesome she is! She’s good at sports.” “Great with characters.” “Nice.” “Awesome.” Kate’s smiled and offhandedly replied “See! It’s SO easy! Now if only we could make that into a birthday present…” '''Happy birthday, my awesome friend. ' Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 02:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you should show uyp to TDCamps High School. Because you still have kelsey-Lee in that camp, also, Im bored, and need someone to communicte with XD.Joneboy704 23:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Thanks:)Joneboy704 23:37, April 19, 2011 (UTC) btw, Im making an elite camp that is not a sign up camp, but only a selected group of characters will be allowed into it. This means that depending on how interesting a person's character is, they might get in. The only contestants will be people that I have already been in camps with. Also, people might end up with multiple characters int eh camp. I will make it after I finish most of the camps Im currently in, that way i'll know more campers. I think what you just did with Kelsy- Lee makes you very worthy. I'll let you know in about a month;)Joneboy704 02:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) On Samuel's side, although I'm planning to have him still date Iris. -w- MrD cannot do signatures at the moment. Thank you so much! It looks perfect! It's fine you couldn't do the flip-flops but it's amazing anyway~ LF It was a cold night on the wiki. I was distracted by various other things, such as mmorpgs, chatango, and... Another mmorpg. Then, I decided to pay my good friend EBGR a visit... But, I noticed something. A huge image plastered onto the page, saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and some added stuff I don't care to remember. At first I was thinking, "Hey, I can wish her a happy birthday..." when I looked at the signature's date. It was posted two days ago. "Aw, crap..." I muttered under my breath, the sound getting carried away. "How could I forget her birthday?" I rapidly clicked on Microsoft Word. "Must... Make... Gift! I need an excuse for being late..." I muttered to myself, my fingers rapidly clicking the keys on the keyboard. I'll make a story about Gwen, Eva, and Bridgette, she'll like that... I thought. And so I did. It was a boring day at Total Drama Action's Aftermath studio, with nothing out of the ordinary, just there being awkward silence between Gwen and Trent, Bridgette and Geoff making out, and Eva working out. Then, as fast as lightning... That was as far as I could get. I could think of nothing, nothing to add onto that. So, what did I do? I decided the best thing to do was to, in the most brilliant way possible, type out why I was late wishing you a happy birthday. So, without further ado... '''Ha'p'p'y'B''ir''''''t'h'd''''''a'y'''! WARNING: This user has a 100% '' 13:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. =P 'WARNING:' ''This user has a 100% '' 21:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) You signed up for TDISFs first camp as EBGR. Can you sign up as a character instead, like kelsy-Lee or something? ;)Joneboy704 04:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) No, its not that kind of camp, only the host is doing that, nobody else is.Plus, characters are more fun.Joneboy704 04:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Can i return in TD Camps: High School?-Natedog14 Could you put up a table of contents in Total Reunion island? i dont know how to.Joneboy704 02:17, April 23, 2011 (UTC) GKewl Of course we can. AND I LOVE GWEN TOOOO! She is by far awesome. And Bridge is also one of faves. Eva is cool and she is basically drama in a human.What You Talkin' Bout Willis? :3 Thats what..... Willis! 02:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Epic Art Camp Hey! Do the challenge for Epic Art Camp! All you gotta do is write a reason why you deserve to win! --'Big O-ette Is ''' 22:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, You are getting on right as I'm about to leave.XD, tomorrow, could you maybe get on just a few hours earlier. It's 11 where i am. I'm gonna be on all day tomorrow too. so... yea. just sayin.Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 02:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC)